This invention relates generally to a vehicle with a tailgate.
A vehicle equipped with a tailgate may include two cylinders that counterbalance the weight of the tailgate. The cylinders assist the user in moving the tailgate from a closed position to an open position and allow the tailgate to be immobilized in the fully open position.
Operating the tailgate is not always easy from an ergonomic point of view. Furthermore, when the user arrives with arms full of luggage, it is desirable to be able to use a remote control to open the tailgate.
There is a need for a tailgate that is easier to open.